Gül Baba
thumb|300px|right|Macarca Gülbaba filmi operası vs- Güllübaba - Bektaşi TARİH SÜRECİNDE GÜL BABA TÜRBESİNİN İÇİNE GENEL BİR BAKIŞ - İsmail Tosun SARAL* ÖZET Budapeşte'de gömülü olan Gül Baba'nın, yaşadığı çağ ve tarihî kişiliği üzerine çeşitli rivayetler bulunmaktadır; ancak Gül Baba'dan günümüze miras kalan eser, türbesidir. Bu türbe, gerek Macarlar gerekse Türkler tarafından itina ile korunmuştur. Gül Baba hakkında ilk bilgiyi veren Evliya Çelebi'den sonra bir çok Türk ve yabancı seyyah, türbe hakkında geniş bilgi vermiştir. Bu çalışmada, belirtilen bilgilerden yola çıkarak türbenin yıllar itibarıyla iç tezyinatı (süs, bezek) anlatılmaktadır. ABSTRACT Several legends has been told about Gül Baba, a Bektashi dervish buried in Budapest, his historical personality and the period he lived. However, the only concrete heritage of him is the well-known tomb / türbe in Budapest, which has been carefully protected by both Hungarians and Turks. Many Turkish and foreign travellers visited this tomb and wrote about there in their travel diaries. Therefore, parallel to the information given at those diaries, this article aims to inform the reader about the interior decoration of the Gül Baba tomb in gradual years. *Anahtar Kelimeler: Gül Baba, Türbe, Tezyinat(süs, bezek) *Key Words: Gül Father, Turbe, Tezniyat (ornament, decoration) Gül Baba, XV. yüzyıl sonu ve XVI. yüzyıl başlarında yaşamış, Budapeşte'nin Budin kısmında türbesi bulunan ünlü bir Türk düşünürüdür. Tarihî kişiliği, yaşadığı çağ ve çevre hakkında çeşitli rivayetler bulunan Gül Baba'yı Osmanlı-Türk aydınlarının bilgisine ilk sunan Evliya Çelebi'dir. Evliyâ Çelebi'nin babasından naklettiği bilgiye göre, Gül Baba, Merzifonlu bir Bektaşi dervişidir. Fatih Sultan Mehmet devrinden Kanuni Sultan Süleyman devrine kadar bir çok gazâlarda bulunmuş, Budin'in fethine de katılmış, ilk Cuma günü fetih namazı kılınırken Hakka yürümüş; kimine göre Budin Kalesi önündeki savaşlarda şehit düşmüş ve Budin 'e gömülmüştür. Cenaze namazının Ebusuûd Efendi tarafından kıldırıldığını, Kanuni Sultan Süleyman 'ın ve yüz bini aşkın bir cemaatin bu namazda bulunduğunu, tabutunu bizzat Sultan Süleyman'ın taşıdığını yazan Evliyâ Çelebi, Gül Baba'nın kavuğunda daima bir gül taşıdığı için bu lâkabı aldığını yazmaktadır.1 Türbenin iç görünüşünü ise şöyle anlatmaktadır: 2 Resim- 1 Gül Baba Türbesi Bizzat Gülbaba da bir çiçekli bahçe içinde kurşun örtülü bir kubbede gömülüdür. Sandukası yeşil çuha ile örtülü olup, mübarek başlarında Bektaşi tacı bulunur. Etrafı çeşitli Arap harfli Kur'an ayetleri ile süslüdür. Hakîrin yazdığım münasip beyit şudur: " Âşık ve sâdıkınım, ettim ziyâret ben gedâ Bülbül - i güyâ gibi efgan idem ey Gülbaba " Başka bir beyit : " Gül - i gülzar - ı hakikat ve hûda Kutbu aktâb - ı Budin Güllübaba " Başka bir beyit: "Baba bir kân - i kerem sultandır. Değil elbette teh-i pir ü gedâ Merzifondan gelerek tuttu vatan Şeh Süleyman zâmânı Güllübaba" Bu çeşit beyitleri yazdıktan sonra mübârek ruhları için bir Yâsin -i Şerif okudum." Evliya Çelebi bu son beyiti, XVII. yüzyılda İbn-i Derviş Mehmet tarafından Gül Baba için yazılmış bir kasideden almıştır.3 Budin Paşasının Kızı romanında Gül Baba Rahmetli Reşat Ekrem Koçu , Budin Paşasının Kızı isimli romanında kara ve deniz seyyahlarının mermer kapı ve duvarlara yazdıkları pek çok manalı beyitlerden hayalî örnekler vermektedir. Burada yazılı olan dilekler ve istekler, halen Anadolu'da kutsal ziyaret yerlerine konulan defterlere yazılanların aynısı olması bakımından ilginçtir:4 "Gül Babacığım bana tosun gibi erkek evlat ihsan eyle. Gül Babacığım Grijgal ''''a giderim, beni kazadan, belâdan, düşman mekrinden koru. Gülbabacığım bana alnı akıtmalı bir at al. Kızıma koç başlı, şâhin bakışlı, hayırlı kısmet ey kân- ı kerem Sultânı." Ancak, Evliya Çelebi'nin verdiği bilgi, uzun yıllar Seyahatmame'sinin sayfaları arasında kalmış, Tanzimatla başlayan yenileşme hareketleri ile okuma yazmanın artması, matbaanın bir çok kitabı seri bir şekilde basması gibi sebeplerle Osmanlı kamu bilgisine yıllar sonra ulaşabilmiştir. Hâl böyle iken Gül Baba'nın aziz hatırası Budapeşte'de pek muteber bir ulu kişilik olarak yüzyıllar boyunca süre gelmiştir. "Macarlar bizi daima türbe ve makberelerden istiane ile melûf tanıdıkları için ve Gül Baba'ya bilmem nasıl bir kudsî şahsiyet gözü ile bakıp, Türklerce de muteber bir veli olduğuna inandıkları için"5' türbeyi korumaya büyük bir özen göstermişlerdir. Gül Baba hakkında ilk haberlere Sultan Abdülaziz'in Avrupa Seyahati 'ni konu eden seyahatnâmelerde rastlamaktayız.6 Sultan Abdülaziz, Avrupa başkentlerine yaptığı gezinin sonunda 31 Temmuz 1867 günü Budapeşte 'yi de ziyaret ederek orada iki gün kalmıştı. Macarlar bu ziyarete çok büyük önem vermişlerdi. Macarlar bu davranışları ile 1849 tarihinde saltanat-ı seniye ye iltica ettikleri vakit gördükleri iyi muameleye karşılık vermek istemişlerdi. Ne var ki Macarların bütün çırpınmalarına, türbeden bir avuç toprak almalarına, hünkâra takdim etmelerine karşılık, başta Sultan olmak üzere Türk heyeti Gül Baba'ya bir ilgi duymamışlardır: Başlarında sorguçlu kalpak, boyunlarında altından masnu ağır kordon, omuzlarında dolaman, bellerinde Türk biçimi kılıç ve sıkı pantolon, dizlerine kadar da çizme olduğu hâlde Macar asilzadeleri hünkârı saraya davet için vapura gelmişlerdi... Ahali, o günü bayram hükmüne koymuş; sokaklara dökülmüş, Macar dili ile bir düziye "Çok yaşa!" diye bağırıyordu. Hünkâr, Budin mevkiinde tahsis kılınmış olan eski şatoya girmiş, müteakiben Macar asilzadelerini huzuru şahanelerine kabul etmiş ve sonra yemek yemiştir. Biraz da istirahat ettikten sonra, Macar kübera sı ve mutebera nı maiyeti şahane de oldukları hâlde Kayzerbad civarında ve Gülbaba türbesi üzerinde Mebni camii şerifi ziyaret eylemiştir. Buda şehri, Padişahın burayı ziyaret edeceği muhakkak olduğu cihetle, orada kırmızı kadifeden bir çadır kurmuştu. Ancak,Türk Heyetince: "Gül Baba'nın bir ehemmiyeti yoktur. Gâlib bir rivayete nazaran Fatih Sultan Mehmed, İkinci Sultan Bayezid, Yavuz ve Kanunî Süleyman devirlerini idrak etmiş, muharebelerde bulunmuş, nihayet Budin seferinde ölmüş bir Bektaşî babasıdır. Türbesi de bir köy evine benziyor. İçinde bir iki yazı levhası var ki birinde ufak bir manzume yazılıdır. İlk beyti şudur, hepsi bu: Bunda medfun (Gülbaba) hazretleridir daima Bülbül-âsa zairidir ruh-ı pak-i etkıya Evet hepsi bu! Ne yazık ki hepsi bu! İsmail Gaspıralı'ının ziyareti İsmail Gaspıralı , 1887 yılında Tercüman Gazetesi'nde yayımladığı "Molla Abbas Fransevî'ye Tesadüf- Gül Baba'yı Ziyaret " isimli hayalî tefrikasında, Gül Baba'yı ziyaretini çok güzel bir şekilde anlatmaktadır:7 Yine de buraya gelmişken, Gül Baba'yı da görmeden gitmeyeyim, dedim. Gül Baba Türbesi, Budin Kalesi'nin kenarında, zengin bir Macar'ın konağı avlusundadır. Macar çocukların kılavuzluğuyla konağı buldum. Kapıyı açan genç ve güzel Nemse (Avusturyalı) kızına yarım yamalak Almancam ile "Gül Baba burada mı?", diye sordum. Kız nezaketle: "Burada, buyurun." dedi. Birkaç ayak merdivenden çıktık. Yukarı avluya eriştik. Avlunun ortasında İstanbul türbeleri gibi bir türbe duruyor. Kubbesi üstünde ay var. Ay içinde "Maşallah" yazılmış. Kız türbenin kilitli kapısını açtı, içeriye girip ilerledik. Türbenin tam ortasında, bir kaç döşeme tahtasını kaldırdı; eğilip eliyle toprağa dokunarak."İşte Gül Baba.", dedi. Bir köşeye diz çöktüm. Gözlerimi yumup cehren (yüksek sesle) "Tebareke" 8 sûresini okumaya başladım... Sonra el kaldırıp dua ettim. Gözümü açıp kalktım... Duayı bitirdikten sonra kalkıp duvarlara göz gezdirdik. Her tarafta Arap veya Lâtin harfleriyle yazılmış, Müslim ve Gayr-i müslim isimleri vardı. Molla Abbas hazretleri, içlerinden birini göstererek: İşte, benim Frengistan Mektupları'nı yazdığım zamanki imzam, dedi. Sonra ilâve etti: Bazı sebeplerden dolayı o vakit Gül Baba ziyaretini bulamadım, diye yazmıştım. Duvara Kur'an ayetleri ve kutsal hadisler yazılı iki levha asılmıştı. Bunlar, Türklerin buralara hakim oldukları zamandan kalma eski levhalardı. Evliya Çelebi'den sonra Osmanlı-Türk kamu bilgisine Gül Baba ve türbesi hakkında ayrıntılı bilgi veren Buda-Peşte'de Devlet-i Osmâniye Başşehbender i (başkonsolos u) Rumbeyoğlu Fahreddin Bey oldu. Fahrettin Bey daha sonra Maarif Nazırı olmuştur:9 Hâlen, bazı köylerde gözüken evler gibi, damı otla örtülmüş kiremit kaplı olup iç duvarları adi sıvalı ve zemin tahta döşemelidir. İçinde sandukası bulunmayıp düz bir boşluk durumunda olan zeminin ortasındaki bir tahta kapağın altında toprak görülmektedir ki burası ziyarete gelenlere, Gül Baba'nın gömülü olduğu nokta olmak üzere gösterilip anlatılmaktadır. Türbenin içinde ek süsleme olarak çoğu bayağı, bir iki yazılı levha ile bir de şu beyitleri kapsayan bir levha vardır: '''Bunda medfûn Gül Baba Hazretleridir dâimâ Bülbül-âsâ zâiridir rûh - i pâk - i etkıyâ. Anâ mânend-i hezâr âşık olur dil Gül gibi revnak- fezâ-yı firak-ı tâc-ı evliyâ Reşk ider gül âna kim, bir vakte olmaz münhasır Bülbülü bulur anın her demde bûy-ı ihtidâ Sâde züvvâri değil, hem hezâr âşıkı Kande olsa verdi lütfun sem ider subh u mesâ Gül sehi ezhârdir, o pâdişehi kudsiyân Andelib tâbii bulur bu âlemde safâ Bülbül-ı hâdim duâ eyler hemîşe himmeti Verdi maksûdun vech-i âsafın etsün küşa Andelip bendegânından kemâli dâima Feyziyâb verdi rûhâniyeti kılsun Hudâ.' Sudde-i Nâîlî Bundan başka ziyaretçilerin adlarını yazageldikleri eski bir defter vardır. Kapısı küçük, fakat oyma tahtadan yapılma olup İstanbul camileri ve medreseleri kapıları tarzındadır. Herhâlde noksan kayda alınma nedeniyle, dize ölçülerinin hepsi tam olmayan Bu şiirin günümüz Türkçesine çevrilmiş şekli şöyledir: Gül Baba hazretleri sürekli olarak burada gömülüdür Onun ziyaretçisi, bülbül gibi Tanrıdan korkup çekinen temiz ruhudur Gönül ona, bülbüle olduğu gibi bağlanır. Çünkü onun Başının üzerindeki kendini gül gibi güzelleştiren evliyâlık tâcıdır Zamana bağlı kalmaksızın gül onu kıskanır Bülbül onun doğruluk yolunu, imâna ermesi kokusunu her zaman bulur Yalnızca ziyaretcileri değil, tekmil binlerce tutkunu Nerede olsalar, onun iyilik güllerini sabah akşam koklar Gül çiçeklerin pâdişâhıdır, o da kutsalların pâdişâhı Bülbül peşi sıra iki âlemde-dünyada ve âhirette- huzûr rahat bulur Bülbül kalemin (yazım) her zaman büyüklüğüne duâ eder İstekler gülünün büyüklük yüzü, görünümü açılsın Bülbül benzeri olgunluk içindeki bağlılarına (ona bağlı olanlara) Tanrı rûhânî gül bolluğu versin. Yüz süren Nâîlî Rumbeyoğlu Fahrettin Bey'den sonra Gül Baba'nın kaderi ile, Budapeşte'ye Başşehbender olarak atanan rahmetli Türkçü, edip Müftüoğlu Ahmet Hikmet Bey meşgul oldu. Müftüoğlu Ahmet Hikmet Bey, Hatıratında Gül Baba'ya yaptığı ilk ziyareti şöyle anlatmaktadır:10 13 Mayıs 1910 " ... Yemekten sonra saat 1.30'da Mösyö Egesi isimli Macar geldi. Bir araba tuttuk, Buda'ya geçtik ve Gül Baba Türbesi'ni ziyaret ettik. Burası kârgir bir büyük şatonun sed sed bahçesinin bir büyük kenarında toparlacık ve üstü ufak tahtalarla külliye şeklinde örtülmüş bir binadır. Türbenin içi döşeme tahtasından ibarettir. Duvarlarında bir iki levha konmuş ve duvarlarına Türkçe, Macarca kurşun kalemle bir takım isimler yazılmıştır. Afganistandan burasını ziyâret etmek için gelen Muhammed Ibni Muhammed isminde biri de üzerinde kılıç-kalkan şeklinde yazılar bulunan bir kağıdı duvara yapıştırmıştır. En mânîdar levhanın beyitleri şunlardır."11 Müftüoğlu Ahmet Hikmet'in yolu ertesi yıl 4 Haziran 1911 günü tekrar Budapeşte'ye düşer: " Sabahleyin saat altıda Peşte'ye geldik... Hep fesli idik. Yollarda herkezin nazar - ı dikkatini celb ediyorduk... Oradan hepimiz Gül Baba'ya gittik. Türbe geçen seneye nisbeten tamir görmüş. Bir defter konmuş. Deftere imzamızı attık. Gül Baba'nın rûhâniyeti beni eğer an-karîb Peşte'ye çekerse nezdim olsun ol mahalle ism - i mübâreklerini hâvî altı güzel levha yazdırıp asayım. Bir sanduka yapmak için elimden geldiği gayreti edeyim..." Ahmet Hikmet'in duası kabul olunarak Takdir-i İlâhi ve Gül Baba'nın ruhaniyeti, onu an-karîb Peşte'ye çekmiştir. Ahmet Hikmet Müftüoğlu, 1912'de Budapeşte'ye Başkonsolos olarak atanır ve derhal Gül Baba Türbesi ile ilgilenmeye başlar.12 İlk işlerinden biri, eski Budin'imizin koynunda uyuyan Gül Baba'nın bakımsız türbesi ile ilgilenmek olmuştur. Türbeyi onartır, bakımsızlıktan kurtarır. Hereke fabrikasına ısmarladığı nefis ipek Türk seccadeleriyle, hattat Halid'e yazdırdığı cellî hatlı levhalarla türbeyi bizzat süslemiş, Avrupa'nın göbeğinde bu uçmuş ve dağılmış Türk kokusunu keskin bir rayihaya tebdil etmişti. Onun sayesinde Gül Baba bugün Türk tezyin sanatının Avrupa'da açılan bir müzesi olmuştur. Ahmet Hikmet, Budin'i ordusuz yeniden zapteden muzaffer başkomutandır. Macaristan'da Türklerden kalan birkaç hatıradan biri olan Gül Baba Türbesi'ni tamir ettirmiş bulunan Ahmet Hikmet, türbe için, İstanbul'dan Evkaf Nezareti'nden müceddeden yapılacak sandukası üzerine bir sırmalı pûsîde/sanduka örtüsü ile bir kavuk, türbe içine şem'danlar, halı, seccade gibi bazı eşya istemiştir. Ayrıca türbe için bir levhaya yazdırılmak üzere Rıza Tevfik'ten Gül Baba'nın daha ziyade mün'akıbî ve şiirleriyle tasavvufî kişiliğine dair bilgiler de istemiştir. 1930 yılında Reşit Saffet Atabinen'in yazdığına göre13; Türk Osmanlı devrine ait âsar meyanında Gül Baba türbesinde yalnız bina kalmıştır. İçinde hiçbir şey yoktur. Sanduka sonradan yapılmıştır; duvarları boştur. Yalnız Macaristan Müslüman Cemaati Reisi, Abdüllâtif Efendi , tarafından, Evliya Çelebi'den menkul, Merzifonlu Bektaşî Gül Baba hakkında eski hurufatla şu fıkra yazılıdır: "Merzifon'lu Bektaşî Gül Baba Budin gözcüsü olup himmetleri hâzır ve nâzır ola!" İsmail Habib Sevük 14, türbenin 1935 yılındaki durumunu şöyle anlatmaktadır: Kırklık Macar madamı çıkardığı anahtarla türbeyi açtı. İçeride alelâde sanduka ve bir köşesinde bir tesbih asılı çırılçıplak duvarlar. Hâtıra yazmak için ziyaret defterini uzatıyorlar. Ne çıkar? Vaktiyle o duvarlar fakirinden vezirine, meçhulünden meşhur Evliya Çelebi'ye kadar yazılarla ve beyitlerle doluydu. Veliden medet uman Evliya oraya üç çeşit manzume yazdı ve birinde 'Merzifon'dan gelerek tuttu vatan' diyordu. Evet iki asır vatan tuttu ve iki asırdır vatansız kalarak; yarısı tutulmuş ay gibi dört asrın bir tarafı haşmette, diğer tarafı gurbettedir. Gurbette diri bir defa garip, fakat gurbette ölü; vatanında ölmeyen iki defa ölür. Ya ölümünden sonra vatanı giden? Gül Baba iki defa aziz ol! Tahir Erdem15 , Gül Baba isimli uzun makalesinde aşağıdaki bilgileri vermektedir: Türbede mevcut olan 14 satırlık Türkçe sözlü yazıyı ihtiva eden levha sureti kaydedilmekte, tahtadan oyma küçük kapısı da İstanbul cami ve medreselerinin kapılarına benzetilmektedir. Oktay Aslanapa,16 "Türbenin içersinde yarı karanlık dinî bir atmosfer hüküm sürüyor. Oval pencereler onsekizinci asırda açılmıştır. Eski ve tek pencereyi örten renkli mozaik camlardan bazı parçalar kalmıştır ki bunlardan, camlar üzerine renkli olarak âyetler yazıldığı anlaşılıyor. 1690'da küçük bir şapel hâline getirilmesi, bu türbeyi yıkılmaktan kurtarmış içindeki eşya da o zaman kaybolmuştur. Cizvitler bunu uzun zaman işgal etmişlerdir. Sonra husûsî ellere geçen bu bina nihayet 1885'te Babıâli'nin müracaatı ile tekrar türbe hâline konulmuştur. Fuat Bozkurt17, 1997 yılında Gül Baba'nın sandukası üzerinde bulunan örtüyü 1937 yılında Türk hükûmetinin yolladığını belirtmektedir. Türbeyi 1964 yılında ziyaret eden Prof. Dr. Ekrem Hakkı Ayverdi18 türbenin için de gördüklerini şöyle anlatmaktadır: İçeride Gül Baba yalnız yatmaktadır. Üzerindeki sanduka örtüsü 1937'de Türk Devleti tarafından gönderilmiştir. Evvelce etrafta Devlet-i Âliye tarafından yapılmış ceviz parmaklık ve elifî dilimli, tahta bir kavuk üzerine geçirilmiş sarık vardı; bunlar yenilenmiştir. 1937' de solda Macarca, ortada, bayrakla beraber Türkçe ve sağda İngilizce üç levha konmuştur. Türkçe metin noksan, fakat emsâli metinlerin hep hafiften ve üstün körü mâlûmâta dayanarak yazılmış olduğuna bakılırsa, oldukça sıhhatlidir dahi denilebilir. Yalnız, türbenin 1962-1963'te restore edilmiş olduğu yanlıştır; 1964'teki perişan hâlini biz gördük. Zeminde tahta döşemeden başka bir şey bulunmamaktadır. Kemalî isminde bir zatın yedi beyitlik manzûmesini hâvi levha el'an mevcuttur. Asıl tâmir Zilkaade 1334 (1916 Ağustosu)'te yapılmıştır. Bu tamirde sanduka etrâfına ceviz parmaklık çekilmiş, yukarıda söylediğimiz elîfî tahta külah ve sarık konmuştur. Bir rahle üstünde büyük kıt'a Kurân- ı Kerîm, Mehmed Emin imzalıdır. 1179 Ramazanı başı (1766 Kânûn-I sânî) başında yazılan bu Kur'an-ı Kerîm'in hattatı, Mehmet Emin Efendi İstanbulludur. Evkaf-ı Hümâyun Nezâreti'nin Budapeşte'de medfûn Gül Baba Türbesi'ne hediyesidir. Bu Kur'an-ı Kerîm'den başka duvarda işporta işi yazı ile bir ism-i Al ve tam kapı karşısına gelen duvarda cam levha içine yerleştirilmiş bir teber, bir nefir, üç tespih, bir teslim taşı ve billurdan mürekkep levha, sedefli bir ufak masa, oyma pirinç buhurdan, Şeyh Rızâ Tâlibânî'nin meşhur farsça kıt'ası "Sek-i dergâh-ı pîrân Şev..." olup Saraybosna'da mekteb-i nüvâb muallimi Şeyh Sırrı-zâde Bahâüddin imzasını ve 1330 (H.1912) tarihini taşıyan levha, güzel bir yazı ile "ya galiba ya gayri maglup" sülüs ve üç satır nesih kıt'a, Hazreti Ali'nin, ret'i Hasan ve Hüseyin ve Selmân- ı Fârisî'nin mükâlemelerini ve Kıtmîr'i gösteren levha, harem-î şerîfden, Hindistan'dan manzaralardan mürekkep bir levha (Bizim yazımızla Türkçe olarak "Saraybosna nâibi Seyfî Efendi tarafından hediye edilmiştir", şerhi vardır.) bulunmaktadır. 1966 yılında Gül Baba türbesini ziyeret eden Yılmaz Çetine'''r19 izlenimlerinini şöyle anlatmaktadır: Üniversite öğrencisi olan Gülbaba muhibi Macar kızını da yanımıza alıp, türbeden içeri girdik. Yeşil beyaz sarığı başında, sandukasının üzeri halı örtülü Gülbaba, yattığı yerden kalkacak, yanımıza gelecek sanıyoruz... Yine aynı yıl Prof. Dr. Mehmet Ali Kâğıtçı, türbeyi ziyaret eder ve gördüklerini şöyle anlatır: Türbenin içine, türbeye ihtimam ile baktığı âsârı ile sâbit olan Macar türbedar ile berâber girdik. Üzerine halı seccade örtülmüş, baş tarafında dilimli kavuk bulunan sandukaya teveccüh ederek, fâtihalar ithaf ettik, niyazda bulunduk... Bu esnâda Macar türbedar, şapkası elinde, kemâl-i huşû ile saygı duruşunda bulunuyordu. Türbenin içi tertemiz ve bakımlı, zemin keçeler ve halılarla örtülü… Duvarlardaki çerçeveli levhalarda, hat üstadlarının yazıları görünüyor. Büyük boyda el yazması Kur'an - ı Kerim, camekan içinde muhafaza ediliyor. Sedef kakmalı rahle, gümüş gülâbdan, buhurdan, tunç şamdanlar, saplı hasır yelpaze ve diğer eşya tertemiz ve bakımlı… Ziyaretimiz sonunda Macar türbedar önümüze bir defter uzattı, birkaç satır yazmamızı diledi.. yaprakları çeviriyorum. Gül Baba'yı kimler ziyâret etmemiş ki... Asırlara meydan okuyan nâmı dünyanın her köşesine yayılmış, sevgis i-nesillerden nesile- gönüllerde yaşıyor. O anda yüreğimden coşanları birkaç satıra sığdırmaya çalıştım... Kemâl-i hürmetle sandukasını bir kere daha ziyaret ettikten, türbe içindekileri gözden geçirdikten sonra çıktık… Türbenin fotoğraflarını çektim. Etrafta harp ma'lulü harabelerle tezâd hâlinde bulunan türbeye baktım, baktım da Gül Baba'nın kerametini, mazhariyetini, mertebesini teemmül ettim. Gül Baba türbesini, iman gücü ile düşmanları kahreden, dağları rüzgâr gibi aşan sayısız kahramanlıkların müşterek âbidesi olarak, huşû ile yürekten selâmlıyorum… Nûr içinde yatsın. Âmin. Türbenin iç dekorasyonuna katkıda bulunanlar arasında Bektaşî Tarikatı Gaziler Dergahı da bulunmaktadır. Dergahın postnişini Teoman İlhami Güre Halifebaba ile 6.11.2001 günü yaptığımız görüşmede: Bektaşi tacı içindeki "arakiye " denilen astara "İşbu taç-ı şerif '''Macaristan'ın Budin şehrindeki Gül Baba makamına konulmak üzere Ankara Gaziler Dergahı postnişini Teoman İlhami Güre tarafından vakfedilmiştir." ibaresi yazılarak, Kültür Bakanlığı Klasik Türk Müziği Korosu neyzenlerinden Halûk Derinöz vasıtasıyla Budin'e götürüldüğünü" söylemiştir. Türbenin içi hakkında, yabancı ziyeretçiler daha ayrıntılı bilgi vermişlerdir. Meşhur, Danimarkalı masalcı Hans Cristian Andersen , Danimarka'dan Yunanistan, Türkiye, Tuna yolu ile Macaristan ve Avusturya'ya 1840-1841 yılları arasında yaptığı uzun seyahati anlatan, A Poet's Bazaar (Bir Şairin Pazarı) isimli seyahatnamesinde Gül Baba'dan bahsetmektedir(s.188):20 1 Haziran 1841 günü tekrar yelken açmadan önce Buda'nın öte yakasındaki Gül Baba Türbesi'ne küçük bir gezi yapacağız ve bu kutsal Türk'e Doğu'dan, eski İstanbul'dan selâm getireceğiz. Orada türbede yüz üstü yatan, başının üstünde kenarlıksız keçe bir külâh olan kim? Onu dönen dervişlerde görmemiş miydim? O bir derviştir. O buraya yabancı insanlar arasına, Hristiyan şehrine dağları, çölleri yürüyerek aşıp geldi. Hac yürüyüşü sona erdi: Bu yolculuğun hatırası olarak türbesinin duvarına boyanarak renklendirilmiş tahta bir kılıç astı. Sonra yere kapanarak "Allah'tan başka İlah yoktur ve Muhammed O'nun peygamberidir" diye dua etti." 1898 yılında Anton Karl Fisher 21 1898 yılında yayımladığı uzun araştırmasında Gül Baba tekkesinin içini en güzel şekilde ayrıntıları ile anlatmaktadır: "Budapeşte'nin en güzel bir noktasında, Gül Tepesinde, sekiz köşeli, kubbeli ve kubbesinde hilâl olan, yılların etkisiyle hayli kararmış taş duvarlara sahip küçük bir yapı vardır... Bu yapı bugün orijinal şeklinde değildir. Son mâlikine gelinceye kadar bir çok el değiştirmiştir... Bu yeni tamirat sırasında iki kenardaki kemerli pencereler örülmüş, tavanda küçük ışık delikleri açılmıştır... Yapı, herhâlde, bu şehirdeki Türk hâkimiyetinin bir kalıntısıdır. İster Allah'a kutsanmış bir mahal, ister büyük bir Müslümanın türbesi olsun, geçmiş göstermektedir ki inşa edildiğinden beri Müslüman hacıların durmadan artan bir ziyaret yeri olmuştur. Güneydoğu'ya dönük kapısından içeri girdik. Sekiz duvarın her birinin uzunluğu üç buçuk metre iken, tabanın tam ortasından kubbenin kilit taşına kadar olan yüksekliği sekiz metredir. Giriş kapısının tam karşısında küçük bir oval pencere vardır. Bir iki yıl öncesine kadar her duvarda karşılıklı bulunan, paslanmış eski demir parmaklıklarla korunan kemerli pencereler, oval ışık delikleri ile değiştirilmiştir. Taban ahşaptır. Sultan Abdülaziz 1873'te bir kaç gün Budapeşte'de kaldığında; Ofen, yani Budin Belediyesi (Sultan gelir diye) burada ipek bir çadır kurdu. Mülk sahibi de bir sergi galerisi hazırladı, "cami sokağı" boyunca yeşil halı döşedi. Fakat Sultan gelmedi. Belediye başkanı, türbenin tabanında bir delik açtırarak toprak çıkarttı, bu toprağı gümüş bir tabak içinde kendisini getiren buharlı gemide ikâmet eden Sultana sundu. O günden sonra türbeyi ziyaret eden her Müslüman tabanda açılmış bu delikten bir avuç toprak alıp vatanına kutsal bir hatıra olarak götürdü. Yapının kireçle badana edilmiş iç duvarlarında bazı Arap harfleri ile yazılmış çerçeveli hatlar asılıdır. Bunlardan güzelliği nedeniyle özellikle göze çarpanı kapıdan girer girmez tam karşımızda gördük. Bu iki uçlu bir kılıç olan Zülfikâr'dı. Söylentiye göre Allah tarafından Peygamberin damadı Ali'ye bir melek aracılığı ile gönderilmişti. Kılıcın üzerinde (Bu kılıcı ben Allah sadece Ali'ye verdim.) manasına gelen " La uftah el alali el sseif el sülfikâr"22 yazısı vardı. Bunun sağında başka bir çerçeve içinde sarı harflerle mavi zemin üzerine yazılmış (Sadece Allah zengindir.) manasına gelen Arapça "Allah keni" (Allahu Gani) sözü vardı. Üçüncü çerçevede ise Kur'an ayetleri yazılıydı. Daha önceleri duvarlarda daha çok levhalar vardı. Örneğin Peygamberin damadı olan Ali'nin defne dalları ile çevrilmiş mavi zemin üzerine altın kaplamalı eli. Aşağıdaki çizimde şeklini sunduğum, çok eski, yarı çürümüş ve üzerine "Ali'nin Eli" (Pençe – i Ali), iç içe geçmiş üçgen şeklinde tasvir edilen Hazret - i Süleymân'ın mührü (Mühr- i Süleymân) ve başka yuvarlak kabalistik şekiller (Rumus) kazınmış olan başka levhalar da bulunmaktaydı. Dört köşeli bir levhacığın üzerinde, mezar yazısı manasına gelmeyen, Kur'an'dan ayetler gördük. Elin sağ ve sol kerarında Zülfikâr'ı tekrar gördük. Önceleri duvarlarda Müslüman hacıların getirdikleri çok sayıda Hindistan cevizi çelenkleri de asılı imiş. 16. yüzyılda Budin'den İstanbul'a götürülen ve o zamandan beri Topkapı Sarayı'nda muhafaza edilen 35 cilt el yazması (corvina), 1877 yılı Nisanında Sultan II. Abdülhamit tarafından Macaristan'a iade edildi. Bu kıymetli el yazmaları Özbekler Tekkesi Şeyhi, Şeyh Süleyman Efendi Buhârî başkanlığında 15 kişilik bir heyet tarafından Budapeşte'ye götürüldü. Heyet, Gül Baba Türbesi'ni de ziyaret etmek istedi. Bu ziyaretleilgili olarak Macar rehber Dr. Béla Erödi anlatmaktadır:23 Gül Baba Türbesi'ni ziyaretin programa alındığı günü Türkler artık sabırsızlıkla bekliyordu. O gün de geldi... Arabaya bindik ve Gül Baba'ya yollandık... Daha otelden hareketimizden önce Türk konuklarımızı, namaz için burada abdest almaları hususunda uyardım. Çünkü orada buna olanak bulamıyacaklardı. Bunun üzerine Şeyh, türbede namaz kılmayacaklarını, sadece kısa bir dua okuyacaklarını söyledi. Császár Ilıcası'ndan itibaren yaşlı şeyh, türbeden gözünü ayırmadı. İç dünyasında çatışan düşünceler, âdeta yüzünden okunuyordu ve hiç konuşmuyordu. Gül Baba Türbesi'nin bulunduğu tepeye yayan çıktık. Yüksek basamaklı ve dönemeçli merdivenler yaşlıları yormuştu. "Yavaş, yavaş" dediklerini duyunca adımlarımızı yavaşlattık. Müminlerini açık kapıyla bekleyen türbenin önünde önce dini bütünleri buyur ettik ve duaları sırasında konukları rahatsız etmemeleri için, orada toplanmış olan meraklıları biraz uzaklaştırmak istedik. Fakat Şeyh bırakmadı ve bizim çizgi resimcimiz de türbenin kapısı önünde kalabalığın yanı başında yer aldı. Gül Baba'nın müminlerinden olmayan bizler ise türbede saygı ile bir kenara çekilmiştik. Türklerin ne kadar duygulandıkları yüzlerinden görülüyordu. Resim-2 1877 yılında Gül Baba Türbesini ziyaret eden Şeyh Süleyman Efendi Buhârî başkanlığındaki Türk heyeti Viran olmaya başlıyan bu türbe, onların görkemli geçmişlerine ve şimdiki duraksamalarına sanki tanıklık ediyordu. Kafamda bu düşünceler dolaşırken, Şeyhin işareti üzerine konuklar sırtlarını kapıya çevirerek yarım daire halinde dizildiler. Şeyh ise onlara doğru dönerek dua için ellerini kaldırınca diğerleri de onu izledi ve duaya başladı. Yüksek sesle ve Türkçe dua ediyordu. Yaşlı şeyhin yanında idim ve duasını şöyle not edebildim: "Allahım, Yüce Tanrımız, milletlerin ve halkların Yaradan'ı! Müminlerin burada huzurunda bulunuyorlar. Onları yüce inayetinle takdis eyle. Şerefli bir şehidimizin ebedî istirahatında bu mukaddes yerde bizi rahmetine kavuşturman için sana yakarıyoruz. Bize yol gösteren sendin, şimdiye kadar bizi koruyan sendin. Bizim kaderimiz senin iradene bağlı. Çektiğimiz bunca çileden, çekiden, yaşadığımız fırtınalı günlerden sonra Osmanlı halkına saadet ve huzur günlerinin doğmasını nasip eyle. Bizim hak yolunda yürüdüğümüzü sen biliyorsun, bizi tehlikelerden ve felâketlerden koru. Bizlere haksızca ve alçakça saldıran düşmanlarımızı kahret. Bu felâket günlerinde kardeş elini bize dostça uzatan kardeşlerimizi, Macar halkını da takdis eyle. Bu ulusu güçlendir ve şereflendir ve bu iki kardeş halkın ittifakını takdis eyle! Sen, yüzyıllardan beri bu mezarda dinlenen şanlı şehit, sende artık huzur içinde uyu, rüyaların tatlı, iyimser olsun! Kemiklerin düşman elinde değil, kardeş halkın mukaddes topraklarındaki mezarında yatıyor. Senin rüyaların kim bilir ne kadar tatlı, ne kadar mutluluk doludur. Burada, senin mukaddes mezarının başında, iki kardeş halk arasında doğan ittifak bağını mühürlüyoruz. Bu kardeşlik ittifakı senin mezarının başında hayat kazanıyor, gerçekleşiyor. Yarabbi, sen bu iki kardeş halk arasında meydana gelen kardeşlik ittifakının hayırlı ve ebedî olmasını nasip eyle! Kardeşlerim, şimdi fatihayı birlikte okuyalım!" Şeyhin bu sözlerinden sonra herkes, Kur'an'ın ilk suresini, fatihayı, okudu ve sonunda hep birden yüksek sesle "âmin!" dediler. Gerçi halk bu duanın sözlerini anlamadı ama, sonunda bundan duygulanarak onlar da "Âmin!" dedi. Bundan sonra şeyh beraberinde getirdiği iki tabelayı duvara astı. Birinde "Maşallah" sözcüğü, diğerinde ise bir ayet yazılıydı. Ardından en güzel el işiyle dokunmuş değerli bir halıyı masaya serdi. Bunun üzerine herkes adını yazmaya başladı. Şeyh ise duvara, binlerce yazı arasına bir rubaînin ilk beytini yazdı. Beyit şöyleydi: "Hudâ'yâ ittifak üzre olanlar mülkin âbâd et, Macar'la millet – i Osmâniyânı dem be dem şâd et." Bu beytin altına adını yazdı: Şeyh Süleyman Efendi. Hazır bulunanlar tamamen ihmal edilmiş, yıkılmaya yüz tutmuş türbeyi gezdi. Türbede, bir iki levha ile yıpranmış iki yaban hayvanı derisi ve bir heybeden başka sadece geçen sonbaharda birkaç gencin koyduğu çelenk vardı ve burada Türk heyetini karşılayan da bu gençlerden biriydi. Şeyh türbenin bu harap durumuna üzüldü ve burayı tamir ettirmeyi arzu ettiğinden, onarım konusunda bir duvarcı ile temasa geçip bu işin ücretini öğrenmem ve fırsat bulunca kendisine haber ulaştırmam için bana yetki verdi. Türklerin hepsi isimlerini yazdıktan ve bahçıvana da bahşişi altın sikkeyle verildikten sonra, Şeyh türbenin ortasındaki dört köşe kapının önünde durdu ve "Mübarek Gül Baba'nın ruhu, ziyaretçilerine nur bahş eyleye!" diyerek kapının altından bir tutam toprak aldı ve göğsüne serpti. Diğerleri de aynı şeyi yaptıktan sonra, bu dokunaklı sahneye şahit olan, rüzgârların bir başından girip öteki başından çıktığı çatlaklarla dolu türbeden ayrıldık. Adımlarımızın sesini hemen ardından ağır bir kapının kapanışı izledi ve o sırada türbenin penceresinden heyete doğru, sanki "Allah her adımınızda yardımcınız olsun." diye fısıldayarak Gül Baba'nın ruhu uçuyormuş gibi bir meltem başımızın üzerinden esip geçti." İstanbul'a dönüşlerinde Özbekler Tekkesi Şeyhi Şeyh Süleyman Efendi Buhârî, İstanbul'da 1298/1882 yılında yazmış olduğu Lûgat-i Çagatay ve Türkî-i Osmanî isimli eserinin ön sözüne aşağıdaki manzumeyi kaydetmiştir. Görüşüp Peşte sar i gittik biz Mingilak adamlı yer eyittik biz Görüben bizleri bulgaç hayran Macar Osmanlı deyin etti figan Her kim Osmanlı deyin fiçgirisar Türk deyip gitti küçük haykırışlar Macaristanı tamamen gördüm Gülbaba türbesine yüz sürdüm Şark elsinesinin (dillerinin) tâlibi köp (çok) Çagatay Türkisinin ragibi köp Asyadan gelmişimi angladilar Çagatay bildigimi dinglediler Köp kep urmaga talaslasdilar Bol lugat üzere kengeslestiler Aning içün manga ragbet geldi Bir lûgat bitimege gayret geldi. 1936 yılında Budapeşte'ye yaptığı bir geziyi anlatan Mısırlı bir seyyah diyor ki:24 "Kubbe tertemizdir. Dahilinde bir sanduka ve üzerinde nefis örtüler var, etrafında bir parmaklık ve baş uçunda mâruf on iki taraklı Bektaşi tacı vardır. Kubbenin dahilî pahalı seccadelerle mefruştur." Mısır Kral Sarayı Türkçe kısmı şefi ve Tarih Kurumu Âzası Mahmut Nef'i Gül Baba adlı makalesinde türbeyi şu şekilde anlatmaktadır: Buda'nın yeşil tepelerinde güller arasında adı ve sanı unutulan ve yalnız Gül Baba namıyle anılan zatın; kubbesi ve içinde türbesi görülür. Avrupa'dan, Asya'dan ve dünyanın her köşesinden gelen seyyahlar bu büyük Türk'ün kabrini ziyaret ederler. Orta Avrupa'da Türk hâkimiyetini temsil eden biricik abidedir. Türk celâdet ve besaletinin timsali olan bu türbe , Avrupa göbeğinde "Türk Meçhul Askeri" anıtıdır.25 Gül Baba hakkında bir çok araştırması bulunan ünlü Macar tarihçi Dr. Gâbor Ágoston26'un ise türbeyle ilgili izlenimleri şöyledir: Evliya Çelebi'den, kubbesinin kurşunla kaplı olduğunu, içerdeki sandukasına yeşil aba örtüldüğünü, aziz başında ise Bektaşi dervişlerinin parlak şapkası olan derviş başlığının, yani tacının bulunduğunu biliyoruz. Bu tac ya da arakiye Bektaşi dervişlerinin ve genelde sufîlerin en önemli simgelerinden olarak, sufî dünya görüşünün özünü ifade etmektedir: İçi sırr, dışı ışık, iğnesi hoca, ipliği talebe, kubbesi Allah, 12 dilimi 12 imam, mührü Muhammed-Ali'dir. Tac, baştaki alt ve bunun üzerindeki üst kısımdan ibarettir. Yarım küre şeklindeki üst kısım kaç dilimden oluştuğuna bağlı olarak ayrı ayrı anlamlara sahiptir : Bir dilim Allah'ın bir tek Tanrı olduğunu, yedi dilim yedi göğü, 12 dilim ise 12 imamı da da Kelime-i Tevhid'deki 12 harfi simgelemektedir. Tacdaki gül, yani küre şeklindeki kumaş parçası tek hakikat olan Tanrıyı sembolize etmekte, fakat aydınlananların mührü olarak da sayılmaktadır... 1915 yılki tamiri ile ilgili olarak yapılan çalışmalar sırasında antropolog Ord. Prof. Dr. Lajos Bartucz'un yönetiminde mezar araştırma kazıları yapıldı. Kazılar esnasında bulunan yedi çukurdan ancak ikisi mezar çukuru iken, diğerleri herhâlde define arayanlar tarafından, 19. yy. da kazılmış. Mezarlarda üç kişinin iskelet kalıntıları bulundu: Bunlardan biri Orta Çağdan, ikisi de 16. yy.dan kalma idi. I nolu iskeletin diştaçlarının aşınmışlığı, kemşklerinin hafifliği ve yoğun kemik dokusunun erimişliğinden, iskelet sahibinin yaşlı birine, büyük bir ihtimalle Gül Baba'ya ait olduğu ileri sürülmüştür. Kasların bağlandığı yerler ile uzantılar, boyu 164 santimetre olan, güçlü bir erkek olduğunu göstermektedir. Diğer iskeletin Gül Baba'ya ait olmasını veriler dışlamaktadır. II nolu iskeletin sahibi doğal bir ölümle ölmemiş; çünkü göğüs kemiğinde, yedi kaburga kemiği ile kürek kemiğinde keskin bir şeyin saplanmasından doğan ağır yaralanma izleri görülmektedir. Dolayısıyla, daha çok, 16. yy. sonunda ölen bir Türk savaşçısı ya da savaşta veya başka bir şekilde bir zorba ölümle hayatını kaybeden soylu bir olmalıydı. Bu ikinci şahsa ait tahminler şimdilik kabul edilebilir değil. Fakat 40-50 yaşında ölen, 153 santimetre civarındaki erkeğin Gül Baba'nın ölümünden 40-50 yıl sonra öldüğü varsayılır. Gül Baba olarak kabul edilen kişinin tabutu türbenin ortasındaydı. Tabutun konumu ve buna paralel yerleştirilmiş olup daha az yağmalandığından daha az zarar görmüş bulunan diğer iskelet, Gül baba'nın ebedî uykusuna Mekke'ye dönük olarak bırakıldığını göstermektedir. Öbür mezara konmuş ceset de böyle yatırılmıştır. Yaklaşan Ramazan bayramı nedeniyle Gül Baba'nın mezar kalıntılar, "tamiri başlatılan türbede, yakın ve uzaklardan gelen hacı ve müminlerin türbede ibadetlerini yapabilmeleri için" 1 Temmuz 1915'de törenle tekrar mezara konmuştur... Tutulan rapora göre "Türkiye Başkonsolosu Ahmet Hikmet (Müftüoğlu) Bey ile imam Abdul Latif Efendi, gereken duaları söyleyip sözü edilen imam Gül Baba'nın mezar kalıntılarını orta mezar içinde toprağa, diğer iskeleti de diğer mezara geri koymuş ve mezarlar kazılan topraklarla doldurulup üzerlerine döşeme örtülmüştür." Demek ki Gül Baba'nın mezar kalıntıları tekrar defnedildi. Fakat türbenin tamiri devam etti. Batı penceresinin alt kısmı duvar inceleme amacıyla geçici olarak zemine kadar açılıp sonradan yeniden kapatılmıştır. İç duvarlar badanalandı. Taban çam kerestesiyle döşendi.. Fakat bırakılan iki delik ayrı ayrı örtüldü. Bu delikler biri aşağıya inebilmek, diğeri de kutsal topraktan birer avuç kadar götürebilmek isteyen hacılar içindi. ... Yeni parmaklıkla korunmuş sanduka hazırlandı, eski tasvirler ve Bektaşi tarikatının geleneklerine uygun olarak gene derviş tacı ile bezendi. Emre Kongar,27 Gül Baba Türbesine bugünkü ihtişamını kazandıran kişilerin başında gelmektedir. Bu kişilerin ısrarlı, titiz çabaları sonucunda Gül Baba bugün Avrupa'nın ortasında Türk milletini ve kültürünü temsil eden muhteşem bir ziyaret yeri hâlini almıştır. Kongar'ın naklettikleri şöyledir: Yıl 1994. Zigetvar'da Kanuni Sultan Süleyman Anıtı açılmış, Budapeşte'de Gül Baba Türbesi geziliyor. Cumhurbaşkanı Süleyman Demirel, açılıştan ve anıtın dikilmesinde gösterilen büyük başarıdan fevkalâde keyifli. Osmanlı dehasının, devşirmelerden oluşan Yeniçeri ordusunu İslâmlaştırmakta işlevsel kıldığı Bektaşiliğin babalarından Gül Baba'nın türbesini bu keyifle gezmeğe başlıyor ve binanın neredeyse çökecek olan yıpranmış hâlini görünce bütün keyfi kaçıyor. Oysa Gül Baba türbesinin restorasyonu da plânlanmış. Mimarı bulmuşuz, hatta projeyi bile çizdirmişiz, fakat para yok. Bütün bu işlerin arkasındaki motor güç olan Güzel Sanatlar Genel Müdürü Mehmet Özel, Macar mimar Tamas Pinter'i de türbe ziyaretine çağırmış. Pinter, restorasyon eskizleri elinde, gözleri bende, bekliyor. Cumhurbaşkanı'nın yanına yaklaşıyorum: "Bir dakika size bir şey gösterebilir miyiz?" diyorum. Benim, bütün gezi sırasında, olayı düzenleyen kişi olarak geride sessiz bir biçimde durduğumu bilen Demirel hemen, "Buyrun" diyor. Derhal Pinter'i çağırıyorum ve restorasyon projesi, eskizler gösterilerek, bir iki dakika içinde Cumhurbaşkanı'na anlatılıyor. Demirel bana dönüyor, "Bu projenin malî portresi nedir? " diye soruyor. "Bir milyon doları aşmaz." diyorum. Cumhurbaşkanı, "Türkiye Cumhuriyeti Devleti için bir milyon dolar nedir ki, hemen başlayın. " diyor. Resim-3 Gül Baba Türbesinin içten görünüşü Resim- 4 Cumhurbaşkanı Süleyman Demirel ve Türk heyetinin Gül Baba Türbesini ziyareti İşte 3 Eylül 1997 günü Budapeşte'de, Macar dostlarımızın da katkı ve yardımlarıyla onarılarak pırıl pırıl olmuş, çevresi hem aslına uygun, hem de güncel estetiği yansıtan bir biçimde düzenlenmiş Gül Baba Türbesi'nin açılısı, böyle başlayan bir öykünün mutlu sonu. 4 Eylül 1997 günü Gül Baba Türbesi dönemin Cumhurbaşkanı Süleyman Demirel tarafından resmen açıldı. Gül Baba Türbesi'nin içi Bektaşi geleneklerine göre yeniden düzenlendi. Devlet adamlarımızın üstün gayreti neticesinde Gül Baba mekânı bugün bütün Cumhuriyet Türklerinin ve bütün insanlığın bir ziyaret yeri olmuştur. DİPNOTLAR * Türk-Macar Dostluk Derneği Yönetim Kurulu Üyesi 1 Fethi Tevetoğlu, Türk Ansiklopedisi, 1970 baskısı, s. 137. 2 Zururi Danışman, Evliya Çelebi Seyâhatnâmesi, VI, s. 225, 248, Zuhuri Danışman Yayınevi, İstanbul 1969. 3 Vefa Semenderoğlu, İzzeddin Çalışlar, "Ortak Bellek, 1948 yılı Galatasaray Lisesi Mezunlarına 50.Yıl Hatırası". 4 Reşat Ekrem Koçu, "Budin Paşasının Kızı", Resimli Tarih Mecmuası, S. 4, 1950 5 Ali Kemâlî Aksüt, Sultan Aziz'in Mısır ve Avrupa Seyahati, Ahmet Saitoğlu Kitapevi, 1944. 6 a.g.e 7 Yavuz Akpınar, "Gaspıralı-Seçilmiş Eserleri" s.341-359, Ötüken Yayınları 2003,shf:345 8 Kur'an'ın 67.sûresi olan "Mülk"e halk arasında verilen isim. 9 Rumbeyoğlu Fahreddin Bey, "Tarih - i Osmanî Encümeni Mecmuası" 1 Ağustos 1328 (14 Ağustos 1912) tarih ve cüz 15 s.962-965. Makale, günümüz Türkçesine Em. Dz. Kur. Albay Emin Yakıtal tarafindan çevrilmek suretiyle kazandırılmıştır. Türk Dünyası Araştırmaları S. 14/1981 10 M.Kayahan Özgül : " Bîgâne Durmayın Âşinânıza, Müftüoğlu Ahmet Hikmet'in Mektup, Şiir ve Günlükleri " MEB Türk Edebiyatı Dizisi, yıl 1996 "Avrupa Seyahati" başlıklı bölümden "Gül Baba'yı ziyaret" ve "II. Almanya Seyahati" başlıklı bölüm 11 Rumbeyoğlu Fahrettin Bey'in bildirdiği beyitin aynısı olduğu için tekrarlanmamıştır 12 Abdullah Uçman "Riza Tevfik'e Mektuplar IX: Müftüoğlu Ahmet Hikmet'ten Gül Baba Hakkında Bir Mektup" Tarih ve Toplum Ocak 1999 sayı 181 13 Reşit Saffet Atabinen, Türklük ve Türkçülük İzleri, Ankara Türk Ocakları İlim ve San'at Heyeti Neşriyatı, 1930 14 İsmail Habib Sevük "Tunadan Batıya" 1944, Cumhuriyet Gazetesi 21.7.1934 - 4.8.1935 15 Tahir Erdem, "Gül Baba", Ün Mecmuası, Isparta, S.19/1935 16 Oktay Aslanapa, "Macaristan'da Türk Âbideleri" Tarih Dergisi, Mart 1950, S. 2. 17 Fuat Bozkurt, "Gül Baba ile Veli Baba " Toplumsal Tarih, Ağustos 1997 18 Prof. Dr. Ekrem Hakkı Ayverdi, "Avrupada Osmanlı Mimarî Eserleri- Romanya, Macaristan" Cild 1, 1 ve 2, Fetih Cemiyeti Yayını İstanbul 19 Yılmaz Çetiner, "Şu Bizim Rumeli", Cumhuriyet, 25 Eylül-9 Kasım 1966. 20 Yurdumuzdaki bütün ansiklopedilerde, T.C. Kültür Bakanlığı internet sitesinde ve konuyla ilgili yayımlanmış makalelerde, H.C. Andersen'in Gül Baba hakkında bir hikâye yazdığı belirtilmektedir. Bu hikâyeyi elde etmek için yardımına başvurduğum Danimarka'daki H.C.Andersen merkezi Müdürü Prof. Dr. Phil. Johan Mylius; Andersen'in Gül Baba hakkında bir hikâye yazmadığını bildirmiştir. Dolayısıyla yukarıda belirtilen kaynaklardaki bu konuyla ilgili bilgiler yanlış olabilir. 21"Gül Baba Die Muhammedanische Wallfahrtstaette in Budapest" (Budapeşte'deki İslam Ziyâretgahı" 22 Bu sözün doğru okunuşu ve anlamı resmin altında latin harflerinde de olduğu gibi : "Lâ feta illa Ali lâ seyfe illâ Zülfikar" (Ali'den başka yiğit, Zülfikar'dan başka kılıç yoktur.) 23 Dr. Erödi Béla, Csok Jasa! A Tötök Küldöttség Látogatásának Emlék - Könyve (Çok Yaşa! Türk Heyetinin Ziyaret'inden Hatıra Kitabı) Budapest, 1877, Magyar- Török Baráti Társaság - Macar- Türk Dostluk Derneği Yayını, Çev. Yılmaz Gülen 24 Tarih Dünyası, S. 30, 31, Yıl 1958. 25 Tarih Dünyası, S. 30, 31, Yıl 1958. 26 Gabor Agoston, Gül Baba Türbeje, Ceram Trading Ltd.(Grup Ege Seramik) ve Macar-Türk Dostluk Derneği Yayını, Budapeşte, 1997, s.15-20 27 Emre Kongar, "Türk BABA , Macar BABA ve GÜL BABA" Aydınlanma, 1997.